


When All is Said and Done You Will Believe God is a Woman

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [15]
Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gods, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Easy for you to say, you only won them a game,” Chel said, hip checking Bibo as she wrung her hair out, sending the armadillo floating away from her. “I had to manage the bit with the volcano. And a double-con! That’s not easy.”Altivo snorted.“Well, alright, you got them here.”The horse snorted again.“Alright, through a storm, across the ocean, sure, sure. The gods work in mysterious ways.”
Relationships: Chel/Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	When All is Said and Done You Will Believe God is a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is playing off the theory that Bibo is (secretly) the "god" that helps Miguel and Tulio in their adventures. What if not just Bibo, but Chel and Altivo were ALL gods that just took an interest in the boys?

“Easy for you to say, you only won them a game,” Chel said, hip checking Bibo as she wrung her hair out, sending the armadillo floating away from her. Bathing was the only time she got any space from her boys, and she took advantage of it to gossip with her friends. “I had to manage the bit with the volcano. And a double-con! That’s not easy.” 

Altivo snorted. _I got them here._

“Well, alright, so you did.” 

The horse snorted again. _Through a storm!_

“Alright, through a storm, across the ocean, sure, sure. The gods work in mysterious ways.” 

That always got a laugh. Gods loved things humans said about them, as a rule. 

_I came up with the idea to seal off El Dorado from Cortes!_ Bibo piped up. 

“And it was a terrible idea,” Chel said, tossing her hair. “Leaving behind all that gold?” 

_What need do gods have for gold?_ Altivo whickered. 

_Easy for you to say, Mr. Gold Shoes_ , Bibo tattled. 

“Anyway, it’s not so much need as _want_ —” 

“Whooooo’re you talking to?” Tulio asked, approaching with his eyes closed. He thought he was being cool about this, but he was just as awkward as ever. It was endearing. 

He went to lean casually against a tree, missed, and would have fallen into the water if Altivo hadn’t caught him. 

“The horse, to get some intelligent conversation for once. I’m still naked.” 

“It’s nothing we haven’t seen,” Miguel suggested, striding past Tulio. Miguel was dealing with his own prudishness by walking backwards. 

“And if you want to see it again, you’ll let me have my peace and quiet when I ask for it,” Chel said, her voice light but vaguely threatening. Then she sighed. “But I’m done. You two enjoy yourselves.” 

Miguel and Tulio did enjoy themselves—and each other, while Chel sunned herself on the rocks and watched them. What started out at splashing and trading barbs ended, predictably, with wrestling, and then kissing and rushed handjobs. Chel would grant them a little divine stamina if they needed it later, but right now it was just fun to watch them construct elaborate rituals to allow themselves to touch each other. 

“Did it sound like she was talking to...the animals?” Tulio gasped, in the aftermath, mostly leaning against Miguel. “Like holding a conversation with them?” 

“Maybe,” Miguel shrugged. Whatever _he_ heard hadn’t made any sense, because the voices _he_ heard weren’t Chel’s, but he didn’t exactly want to admit he thought the armadillo and horse could talk, or talked about themselves as divine beings. He also didn’t want to question what was obviously a good thing: him, Tulio, Chel, an adventure? “Don’t worry about it. I know you always worry, but don’t.” 

“But—”

“Seriously, don’t,” Miguel said. He was beginning to develop an inkling of understanding of his new companions that Tulio was too rational to let himself believe. He grabbed Tulio’s face, and before he let himself kiss him, Miguel bit his nose. “Allow the woman some mystery.” 

“Ow! _Miguel_!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeenth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. The prompt was "volcano."


End file.
